


特別的人(運豆)-屋簷之下

by ta7708515



Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515





	特別的人(運豆)-屋簷之下

提著簡單的行李，這是鄭澤運替李弘彬買的一些衣服，不論什麽穿在長相好看的人身上都很適合，他今天就替李弘彬選了一件白色長版T恤跟深色的緊身長褲，梳得整齊的頭髮好好貼在腦袋，站在陽光下肌膚也白得反光，活脫像隻童話偷跑出來的妖精。 

「弘彬，走吧！回家了。」伸出手，鄭澤運微笑看著那天真的孩子，李弘彬嘻笑兩聲點點頭握上鄭澤運的手。 

「澤運…澤運…」學習快速的人兒已經學會幾個字，第一會說的就是鄭澤運的名字，他脫口的那一瞬間鄭澤運從沒哭那麽慘過，他總算知道父母親聽見自己孩子說話那瞬間的感動，「阿…阿…」指著醫院裡，李弘彬一點也沒有要出院的意思，每天到醫院外的花園散步儼然成為日常，這讓欺騙了他還有車學沇的人意外難受。 

「不，弘彬，我們沒有要回去。」牽住他的手往醫院外走，這下人兒也慌了，他開始垂著鄭澤運的大手要掙脫，雙腿更是要往反方向前進，然而不管如何都是徒勞，他的力氣根本比不上身為前特殊部隊隊長的鄭澤運。 

「阿…不…學沇…阿阿…學沇。」拉著拉著人被逼急了，掉落兩顆眼淚更顯可憐，嘴裡一直喊著學沇學沇，看來不只車學沇，對李弘彬而言車學沇也是無可取代的存在。 

「嗚…澤運…嗚嗚，學沇…學沇。」蹲下身，在外人看著還以為鄭澤運欺負人呢！而鄭澤運也被李弘彬打敗，他抱緊那身子輕拍，雖然不知道他聽不聽得懂，可鄭澤運還是一字一句明明白白在他耳邊低語。 

「學沇會好好的，他有元植照顧，我們要回家，回…家…」 

「回…家…」跟著鄭澤運說了話，李弘彬似懂非懂站起身擦擦眼淚，看了一眼巨大的白色建築，李弘彬伸手指了某個病房窗戶，「學沇…學沇…」隨後他張開手在空中揮了兩下，看來鄭澤運的懇求有確實傳達到李弘彬心裡。 

「跟學沇說再見，再…見，之後你們還會再見面的。」揉揉李弘彬的頭髮，鄭澤運欣然一笑，李弘彬也有樣學樣的對著那扇窗子，用還有些不標準的話大吼。 

「學沇…再、再見！」之後抱住鄭澤運的臂膀，用小鹿般的大眼睛盯著看，「澤運，回家。」傻傻一笑，李弘彬牽上鄭澤運的手邁步離開。 

「這裡，我們的家。」對身後有許多好奇心的人一笑，李弘彬還在對花圃上的小蝴蝶感到好奇，「弘彬，過來。」 

聽到有人叫自己的名字，李弘彬一蹦一跳的來到鄭澤運身邊，從他手上拿到了鑰匙，不懂這是什麽功用的人歪歪頭，鄭澤運握著李弘彬拿鑰匙的那隻手，「開門，回家。」 

「回…家！」 

對於李弘彬不懂的、需要學習的，鄭澤運可以說是手把手交會，好在李弘彬人不笨，不然自認沒什麽耐心的人恐怕會直接瘋掉。 

「弘彬，拜託你自己去上廁所。」摀著臉，鄭澤運真不知道要說什麽了，什麽都學的會，什麽都學得好，就是自己上廁所不肯自己來，看著人摀著襠部在面前來回踱步，微微嘟嘴拉拉自己的袖子指著廁所。 

「澤運…尿尿，廁所尿尿。」一臉委屈得都快哭了，只是這次鄭澤運是鐵了心不陪著李弘彬去，人兒忍耐到臨界點乾脆直接跪坐在鄭澤運身邊，頂著一張可憐的臉，好吧！鄭澤運確實差點又要心軟，只是突然總是來得快，在鄭澤運剛起身的那瞬間，李弘彬已經一臉舒爽的尿出來了。 

乾，養一個大小孩真頭疼。 

「澤運…澤運…」 

廁所，李弘彬用衣襬遮住下半身敏感的地方，他抓著鄭澤運的袖口滿臉歉意，這樣看來鄭澤運的教育還是不錯的，比起第一天李弘彬洗完澡就光著身子往外走好得太多，這個外不是指廁所外，是屋子外，他那時想去追一隻沒看過的鳥。 

「你不乖，為什麽不自己上廁所？」把李弘彬的褲子沖過水丟到洗衣機，轉過身看著本來還有奶香味的人這下都隱隱發出尿騷味，他轉開蓮蓬頭朝著李弘彬白皙的細腿沖，「把衣服掀起來，沖乾淨。」 

照著鄭澤運的指示掀起上衣，李弘彬歪歪頭戳戳自己疲軟的陰莖，「黏黏，不舒服。」 

「黏黏的嗎？」嘆口氣，鄭澤運坐在浴缸邊緣招招手讓李弘彬過來，伸手穿過他的腋下，他細長白皙的手指觸碰到李弘彬敏感的地方，懷裡的人沒有體會過這種感覺，不僅身子抖了下還發出小小嗚咽聲，都是男人所以鄭澤運不怎麽在意，然而下一秒指尖的觸感，他觸電一般的將手抽出。 

「澤運？」轉過頭看著鄭澤運，李弘彬雙眼有些水霧，他不解為什麽鄭澤運要抽手，不只如此還將那隻大手重新放回自己的私密部，「洗洗，黏黏。」 

天曉得鄭澤運是怎麽熬過那兩分鐘，連本人自己的記憶都模模糊糊，洗澡時的私密部位都是李弘彬自己洗，今天這次意外才知道自己的笨，醫師是有說李弘彬跟車學沇身體安了不屬於男人的子宮，但他沒想過這麽完整，連陰部都有，但事後想清又覺得也是當然，只安了子宮沒安陰部這不是很沒意義嗎？ 

那天之後李弘彬還是不肯自己上廁所，反倒是會自己洗澡、吃飯甚至寫字，雖然字體不算好看，但還可以熟練可以學，至於上廁所…好吧！鄭澤運是有些妥協，害得他每天被金元植笑是個傻爸爸。 

「哥，你要這樣幫他把屎把尿到50歲嗎？」金元植將腦袋枕在掃把上，他們一起開的小店已經做好裝潢，這兩天掃掃地輕輕灰塵就能開店，害得金元植待在車學沇那的時間更少了。 

「那你？車學沇跟你說話沒？」瞇起眼睛不甘示弱的回嘴，這也戳上了金元植的痛楚，撇撇嘴後悻悻然離去擦桌子，嘴巴還一邊碎念著什麽鄭澤運是聽不見，「看來你也挺困難的。」搖搖頭，他們都一樣，第一次為了一個人這樣操心操肺。 

「你這樣來店裡，弘彬怎麽辦？一個人在家？」把李弘彬一個人放在家跟放一個五歲孩童在家是差不多的意思，誰知道他會不會有看到什麽新奇的東西隨便亂跑。 

「鄰居的弟弟幫我看著他，反正他在家工作，人也挺靠譜的。」這點鄭澤運倒是放心，隔壁那位叫做韓相爀的弟弟比同齡人成熟，有時候的想法甚至比自己更堅強，把李弘彬放在他那照顧，學習力快的人不一定會學習很多在自己身上學不到的事情。 

「你不怕他把你的弘彬把走？」挑眉，金元植那表情簡直是譏笑。 

「你才該想想怎麽把車學沇追回來！」 

很好，金元植又一敗。 

一日下午，鄭澤運拖著一些疲憊的身子回家，雖然嘴上說過不擔心，可心裡還是怕怕的，要是有一天李弘彬跟自己說他喜歡韓相爀？要跟韓相爀廝守終身？ 

「不行！這絕對不行！」 

「不行？不行我帶回家了。」韓相爀無語看著這位差點把自己家門拆掉的老大哥，這人甚麽時候才可以成熟一點？這樣李弘彬是要怎麽被教好？ 

「不行！弘彬是我的。」一把將人搶過，鄭澤運那堅決的樣子讓韓相爀忍不住笑出來，他擺擺手，在關上門之前用有些玩味的表情看著門口兩人，眼神盯得鄭澤運頭皮發麻。 

「你…看上人家啦？」摀嘴笑著，韓相爀拍拍鄭澤運的肩膀，「恭喜阿！至少不是孤老終身了。」之後不給鄭澤運反駁直接關上門。 

「澤運回家！回家！」李弘彬抓著鄭澤運的衣袖，自己自動的從鄭澤運包包找出鑰匙開門，他一臉純真望著鄭澤運，脫下鞋襪等待人進屋，天真的模樣讓鄭澤運看傻了眼，好吧！也許自己真有那麽一點點…一點點看上李弘彬的感覺，真的只有一點點！ 

只是鄭澤運所謂的一點點看在韓相爀這位外人眼中簡直就是滿滿的漫出來了，要說有什麽時候鄭澤運是有把心思從李弘彬身上放下的？韓相爀會給你一個很肯定的答案，0。 

「你今天有乖乖的嗎？」鄭澤運雙手插腰看著不過矮了自己幾公分的李弘彬，自從營養均衡之後他又長了不少，本來只到肩頭的人已經抽高到要跟他們平視了，力氣變大也開始會耍小聰明，鄭澤運還有一度想提刀去跟隔壁的韓相爀理論，最後還是李弘彬頂著一張委屈臉才沒落下殺機。 

「有！今天幫爀兒掃地跟洗碗！」李弘彬像個孩子一樣高舉起手爆出今天在韓相爀家裡做的事，看到這鄭澤運很欣慰，李弘彬這傢夥在慢慢長大，你看看！他會掃地會洗碗啊！真不知道誰教的。 

「很棒，還有呢？」隨口一問之後轉過身，鄭澤運從冰箱拿出一顆布丁，這算是他們倆之間的約定吧？只要李弘彬做得好就可以得到一顆布丁，做得比鄭澤運想像中更好還會在飯後多給他一份冰淇淋，看著李弘彬一天比一天懂事乖巧，鄭澤運都想跟金元植炫耀他的爸爸經。 

「嗯…沒了。」偏偏頭，李弘彬思考了下笑著說，他上前抱住鄭澤運的手臂開心炫耀，「今天爀兒誇我乖，給我一根棒棒糖喔！」 

「是嗎？我們弘彬真棒。」寵溺的揉揉李弘彬的髮絲，鄭澤運遞過手上的布丁給他，李弘彬接過之後開心得一蹦一跳跑去看幼幼台，有時候興致來了還會跟著螢幕裡的英雄念標準台詞，而鄭澤運就是在廚房當一位全職爸爸做晚餐。 

「弘彬阿，明天要不要去看看學沇？」聽金元植說車學沇的手術也做完了，三天之後就能帶回家休養，想想他們倆分開那天都沒好好的道別。 

果然，李弘彬一聽見車學沇的名字便吵著要去醫院，他甚至要求鄭澤運現在就帶他走，差點又要上演李弘彬式一哭二鬧三上吊的場面，為了制止那極度慌亂的場面鄭澤運又丟了一盒冰淇淋過去，李弘彬這才用甜點堵住嘴巴，好吧！承認自己是有點逃避責任，但…緊急情況，沒辦法。 

「元植，明天我會帶弘彬過去。」趁著李弘彬去洗澡的時候，鄭澤運跟金元植通了電話，只是對方疑似敷衍的語氣讓鄭澤運有點太無言，「餵！你到底有沒有聽我說話？」就是一直嗯嗯嗯嗯的，累也不是這樣，現在才幾點，下午也沒派多少打掃工作給他。 

「嗯？阿…澤運哥，我有點累了，先掛。」沒給鄭澤運答覆金元植擅自切斷通話，鄭澤運就是一頭霧水看著手機，「搞什麽？」 

把手機丟到一邊，鄭澤運開始忙著關於開店的事宜，貨品原料已經處理好了，但菜單的名字鄭澤運就是一點頭緒也沒有，一張白紙讓他在上頭用鉛筆寫了又擦擦了又寫，等到他回過神一小時又這樣虛無過去，這時他才驚覺，房間安靜得可怕，看了看浴室，門沒有打開過的痕跡，門縫之下的燈光說明了裡頭還有人，鄭澤運感覺到背後寒毛直豎。 

「弘彬？李弘彬！」丟下手邊的工作沖向浴室，只見他整個人泡在浴缸裡瑟瑟發抖，李弘彬把那張好看的臉埋在雙臂之間，浴室內不斷迴盪的嗚咽聲讓鄭澤運不捨，他放慢腳步伸手，李弘彬的身子沒有冰冷感，水溫也不過比常溫低一些，看了人兒並沒有受涼，但在這樣下去也終究會感冒。 

「為什麽不出來？這樣會感冒的，明天不是還要去見學沇嗎？」 

「不要！」李弘彬擡起頭，大眼睛滿滿的驚訝跟水霧，令人費解的是剛剛李弘彬連思考都沒有直接回絕見車學沇的那句話，「不要…不要見學沇，澤運不要。」 

「為什麽？你不是很想見學沇嗎？」慌張的安撫李弘彬情緒，鄭澤運讓李弘彬看著他，然而後者就是抽抽嗒嗒不說話，這下鄭澤運也慌了，他佯裝氣憤的語氣告誡李弘彬，「你不說，我要把你丟在這裡。」 

「不要！澤運不要丟下我…嗚嗚嗚…不要啦！」李弘彬慌張的抓緊鄭澤運的衣袖，還帶著水珠的指尖馬上就染濕了鄭澤運的衣袖，李弘彬嚇得鬆開手，那張臉極其可憐無辜，鄭澤運哪捨得李弘彬這表情，馬上把人按在壞裡，「澤運…衣服會濕濕…」 

「無所謂。」鄭澤運輕撫他有些潮濕的髮絲，他捧著李弘彬的臉讓他看著自己，「拜託說你怎麽了？我會擔心你。」 

但是李弘彬一句不說，他又開始抽抽嗒嗒，水珠滑落眼角的瞬間鄭澤運心裡好痛，閉上眼睛，鄭澤運忍不住的吻上李弘彬的唇，軟軟嫩嫩像新生兒一樣，這下李弘彬不只停了眼淚，連身子都沒有反應，傻傻看著鄭澤運，「澤運？」 

鄭澤運一句話都說不出來，他為自己突來的反應感到羞愧，好像自己玷汙了純潔的李弘彬一樣，他抿抿唇改了嚴厲語氣，「出來吧！會感冒的。」拉拉李弘彬的手臂，鄭澤運沒想到自己會被一把甩開拒絕，心痛…… 

看著自己釀下大禍，又想到稍早鄭澤運告誡的語氣，李弘彬趕緊討好似的趕緊伸出手，「澤運...」他抓住鄭澤運的指尖，咬著下唇一副可憐兮兮的模樣，「澤運我要死掉了......」說完又哭得唏哩嘩啦，這模樣讓鄭澤運既慌張也很頭疼，但人兒不想說話也不想出來浴缸，鄭澤運唯一能做的只有幫李弘彬加入熱水好保持他體溫不要下降。 

「好點了嗎？」輕撫他的背脊，李弘彬抽抽嗒嗒的樣子是好很多了，只是大眼睛卻紅腫到不行，見他不安的往自己懷裡鑽，鄭澤運輕輕吻在額頭上，「為什麽說你要死了？明明好好的。」身上沒有外傷，那時出院醫師也說過李弘彬身體恢復之後也算健朗， 

「流好多血…嗚嗚…好可怕……澤運…嗚…我好奇怪…要死掉了…」李弘彬的話讓鄭澤運感到疑惑，他抓緊肩膀端看人兒的狀態，李弘彬似乎也感覺到鄭澤運的眼神，他慢慢打開雙腿，這時鄭澤運才看見飄蕩在水面上的血絲。 

看著血絲的出處，鄭澤運撇過頭不願多看，「你不會死，乖，弘彬我們出去了，拜託…」起身到後頭拿了浴巾在李弘彬面前，浴缸裡的人，怯懦懦接下他站起身走出浴缸，血絲沿著腿跟流下，既怪異又不安的感覺讓他又一次跪坐在地上。 

「弘彬，我們先擦擦身體穿衣服，然後把頭髮吹乾，好嗎？你不會死掉的。」輕輕撫著李弘彬的側臉，這安撫的話語也起到了作用，李弘彬聽話的起身鑽入鄭澤運懷中，鄭澤運也拿了毛巾擦拭他腿間的血絲，「這個，先墊著睡，雖然有些不舒服，可是乖乖聽話，好嗎？」讓李弘彬拿著毛巾摀住出血的地方，鄭澤運趁機去拿了條底褲幫忙李弘彬穿上，經歷過一段驚嚇的人兒更愛撒嬌了，整晚上黏著鄭澤運不放，最後還是握緊鄭澤運的手睡下的。 

看著李弘彬的睡臉鄭澤運想了很多，歉意之中包含著汙穢，或許他根本沒有資格取笑金元植，低頭吻了李弘彬的唇，比想像中更值得留戀，身上淡淡的奶香味也很誘人，被吻的人在隱約之中感覺到鄭澤運的氣息，緊鎖的眉間舒緩，嘴角也勾起淺淺的笑。 

隔日，鄭澤運依約帶著李弘彬到醫院，昨晚上還鬱鬱寡歡的人今天倒是興奮，搶過鄭澤運手裡探望用的水果籃，牽著李弘彬的手到了還算熟悉的病房。 

「學沇，學沇！」一打開門李弘彬就對著裡頭大喊，坐在床上望向窗外的人一瞬間回頭，那模樣比李弘彬離開之前更瘦了，本還有些圓潤的臉都瘦成尖型。 

車學沇看見李弘彬之後流下一滴眼淚，之後激動的奔下床將人緊緊抱在懷裡，喉嚨上還纏著紗布，雖然張嘴哭著但鄭澤運也只能聽見細微到趨近無聲的嘶啞聲線。 

「餵…元植。」趁著兩個人敘舊的同時，鄭澤運到外頭打了一通電話，金元植在店裡做進貨盤點，鄭澤運也依照約定打電話給他，「跟弘彬見面之後學沇情況好了很多，現在跟弘彬玩著…嗯…我知道，會好好看著他的。」切斷電話，鄭澤運看著病房裡的人，車學沇已經睡下，只是不肯鬆開跟李弘彬牽著的手，他走到李弘彬身後，輕聲開口，「弘彬，我去找醫生問問學沇的狀況，你乖乖不要亂跑好嗎？」得到的是對方瞇起眼睛又不失可愛的微笑。 

出了病房，鄭澤運心情不是太好，昨晚上的沖擊加上車學沇的狀況，鄭澤運都有滿滿的自責，雖然金元植要他別多放在心上，可總壓抑不下負面情緒，到診療室的路上不斷嘆氣。 

「心情不好？」坐在鄭澤運對面的醫生淺淺一笑，他拔下口中棒棒糖詢問，兩人已經是舊識所以那醫師也沒有一板一眼，整個模樣看著輕鬆，甚至玩起椅子轉圈圈，看著以往沖鋒陷陣的隊長現在成了奶爸壓力也不小，「怎麽？出什麽問題。」 

「你怎麽沒跟我說，有關於月經的問題！」鄭澤運簡直像一拳揍下眼前的醫生，沒想到鄭澤運說完這句話之後惹的對方大笑，還不斷拍桌笑掉手上的棒棒糖，對方也不怕鄭澤運生氣，他們真的認識太久了，久到他從實習醫生變成主治醫師，想想以前金元植跟鄭澤運還是他親手上藥的。 

「餵！李在煥這不好笑。」讓他稍微控制自己，但對方的笑意一點也沒有停下的意思，見他站起身，從身後的櫃子拿了一盒東西，還有一組臉紅心跳的模型。 

「以弘彬的狀況不好用衛生棉，用這個比較好。」然後他拆開包裝，裡頭是一條白白又牽著線的東西，對鄭澤運來說那很陌生，甚至是這輩子都不會看過一眼的東西，「這個，叫做衛生棉條，用法就是這樣。」然後拿著有女性器官的模型演示給鄭澤運看，看得鄭澤運內心是五味雜陳。 

「記得，細心別太粗魯，有問題再找我。」 

「我、我知道了…」從李在煥手上收下棉條，他看著那一盒東西真不知道要怎麽辦才好，李弘彬肯定不知道這個的用法，所以…第一次還是得要自己手把手的教，鄭澤運正祈禱著自己不會瘋掉。 

下午，車學沇跟李弘彬相處了一整天明顯心情不錯，雖然要離開之前還是不免俗的吵鬧一下，但對比第一天帶有攻擊性的模樣是溫和許多。 

「澤運，布丁！布丁！」回到家，李弘彬抓住鄭澤運的手吵著要布丁，這是在回家路上鄭澤運給的承諾，只是被抓著手的人表情有些窘迫，他輕揉了李弘彬的鬢髮，李弘彬也瞇起眼睛享受來自鄭澤運的輕撫。 

「吃布丁之前，我們先做一件事，好嗎？」拉起一頭霧水的李弘彬走向廁所，鄭澤運讓李弘彬自己脫下褲子。 

「為什麽脫褲褲？澤運不是說不能隨便脫？」抓住褲口的李弘彬有點害怕，從鄭澤運那聽了很多亂脫衣褲的後果，這時候鄭澤運就怨恨把人教太好了。 

「幫你洗澡，一起洗完澡，我們就有布丁吃了。」接著鄭澤運看見的是李弘彬光速脫衣…好吧！也許沒有自己想像中教的那麽好。 

「澤運，還在流血…」洗澡的李弘彬一脫下底褲就發現腿間的紅，昨天拿來暫時墊在底褲的毛巾也已經沾染得無法使用，李弘彬一邊啜泣一邊鑽進鄭澤運懷裡，「嗚嗚…好可怕……跟馬桶一樣可怕…」 

馬桶？鄭澤運不知道為什麽會在這裡聽見這個名詞，他一樣抱住李弘彬給予安慰，好在是自己提的一起洗澡，不然場面會更尷尬…不對！現在更尷尬。 

「別看。」摀住自己的下半身，鄭澤運不知道自己是哪根筋不對竟然在這種狀況下有了反應，半勃起的陰莖還引來天真李弘彬的註意，甚至想伸手摸，完全忘了此刻腿間的紅。 

推開李弘彬，鄭澤運跨出浴缸用浴巾隨便圍著，但依舊止不住李弘彬的好奇心，「澤運的翹起來了！弘彬的也會嗎？會翹起來嗎？」 

「別調皮，站好。」拿出沐浴球幫李弘彬擦身子，白皙細緻的肌膚加上纖細的腰肢，精瘦的身材讓鄭澤運跨間已經完全勃起，但怎麽辦？只能咬緊牙根繼續幫忙，可這還不是最大的考驗，等李弘彬沖下身上的泡泡，讓他坐在浴缸邊緣，「把腳擡起來。」 

李弘彬聽話的將一隻腿放在浴缸邊緣上，私密的地方完全映鄭澤運眼中，疲軟陰莖下隱約可見的女性器官，鄭澤運嚥下口水稍微撥開陰唇，手裡握著衛生棉條，語氣顫抖的跟李弘彬解釋。 

「這、這個，在流血的時候要放進去，知道嗎？」嘴巴講的簡單行為確是一大考驗，依稀記得李在煥說的，要小心謹慎對待。 

「嗚嗯…」被鄭澤運的舉動惹得發出輕吟，其實李弘彬是一點也不敢動的，體內慢慢進入一個異樣的東西讓他感到懼怕，可喉間的呻吟卻是無法保留的溢出聲音。 

兩個人對於之後的狀況記憶都是模模糊糊，相同的點都是臉上那異樣的潮紅。 

「弘彬阿，你先到床上等我好嗎？」拍拍他的肩膀，等到李弘彬穿好衣服就關上門，鄭澤運靠在門板上嘆了一口氣，想辦法處理掉跨間這依舊精神抖擻的東西，「阿…煩死了…」 

之後李弘彬的態度沒有多大改變，衛生棉條的事情在經期間鄭澤運經常性的提醒之下李弘彬也總算會使用了，至於每個小朋友都會問的問題，李弘彬當然也會問出口，鄭澤運也不打算隱瞞，除了情人在床上的那黨事，鄭澤運早早就讓李弘彬知道他的身體跟別人不一樣。 

至於那天說的馬桶，鄭澤運也從韓相爀那知道答案，李弘彬根本不是不敢自己上廁所，而是鄭澤運家裡的廁所是免治馬桶，那根如廁完畢的水柱讓李弘彬嚇的要死，腿間濕濕的不舒服，當天鄭澤運馬上把家裡的免治馬桶全拆光了。 

而鄭澤運呢？他可沒有李弘彬那樣的天真，那天李弘彬的身體、表情，聲音全印在腦海裡揮之不去，一個禮拜之後還做了春夢，李弘彬用該死的好身材在自己身上搖，喉間的輕吟有些隱忍，但更能引發男人的慾望，當鄭澤運喘著氣睜開眼睛的時候，跨間火熱讓他只想一頭撞死，夢境中另一位主角還睡在自己旁邊，鄭澤運只能輕手輕腳到浴室好好發洩。 

當然這件事之後被金元植知道之後又被笑了約莫一個月。 

李弘彬的學習能力在想像之上，又一個半年，李弘彬的智商已經從五歲小孩暴風成長為高中時期的智商，這時候鄭澤運也沒辦法再教下去，而且…莫名的想要避開他，所以在種種的因素之下，鄭澤運決定把人送到學校。 

「可以阿，學點新東西，而且…澤運哥，你也沒辦法再教我新東西了吧？你的智商也挺堪憂的，阿！不然你跟我一起去上高中？好像不錯。」 

幹，這小子到底是被誰影響，講話這樣不客氣又尖酸刻薄，想念半年以前的李弘彬。 

「不用！我要去開店。」敲了李弘彬的腦袋，鄭澤運撇撇嘴哀怨這一切肯定都是韓相爀教壞的，還以為會看到他哭鬧說不要去上學，離不開自己的話，原來太天真的是自己。 

「所以…你送弘彬去上學了？」金元植訝異的問出口，繫到一半的圍裙也掉在地上，整個人看起來挺滑稽的。 

「幹嘛？他不能上學？」 

「不…我還以為你會哭鬧的要他別上學。」然後金元植收到的是一個手刀。 

「不過說真的，你不擔心嗎？他那長相跟身體。」李弘彬的外貌是真的好，白皙皮膚無辜大眼，街上走路包準收到百分之90的回頭率，加上那被迫變異的身體秘密，要是班上同學得知恐怕都不會有好結果，要嘛被霸淩，要嘛被性侵。 

「……當然擔心。」垂下頭，也許跟金元植說的一樣，要是今天是李弘彬跟自己提議要上學，那可能真會出現自己哭鬧著要李弘彬待在家的奇怪畫面，「可是有些東西是要上學才能學會的。」那些東西鄭澤運可說不出什麽專業字句，而且小孩是需要適時的放手。 

將李弘彬送到學校，鄭澤運也專註於開店的事情上，只是尷尬的，菜單訂好了，店內擺設完工了，該找的工作人員也都能上班了，店外那張招牌卻是空蕩蕩的，先前金元植也問過要不要延後開幕日期，一個沒有店面的店家根本像個另類的笑話，但鄭澤運搖搖頭，他說這是一種特色。 

而且他也不想再閒下來了，那會胡思亂想，他現在只想把心思完全移開李弘彬身上，「我只想好好開好這間店，多忙都無所謂，別閒下來就好。」穿戴好圍裙，鄭澤運撇過頭先一步離開後台準備室。 

以為兩人的狀況會隨著時間慢慢消散，只是這一天，鄭澤運跟李弘彬的嫌隙更大了。 

「餵！鄭澤運，你最近越來越晚回家誒。」李弘彬趴在沙發上看著鄭澤運拖著疲憊身軀回家，看看牆上時鐘已經過了12點，之前明明說過10就可以回來的。 

看著還沒睡的李弘彬，鄭澤運確實嚇了跳，他沒想到人兒還沒睡，更穿著長版睡衣大剌剌躺沙發看電影，微微撩起的衣襬能稍稍看見一點底褲。 

「你怎麽還沒睡？」語氣有些嚴厲，早就過了他們約定的上床時間，只見李弘彬翻了個身趴在沙發看著鄭澤運，那雙細白的長腿還在空中晃呀晃的。 

「你才是，不是說10點多就可以回來的嗎！」對於鄭澤運的語氣李弘彬沒有多在意，反正率先違約的是他。 

「開店晚了，這無法避免，但是你不應該這時候還醒著，明天要上學，你現在給我去睡！」指著房間，鄭澤運喘著粗氣說了這一段話，他沒有自覺語氣是如何的不好，聽在李弘彬耳裡只有滿滿的不快。 

「隨便你！大笨蛋。」丟了一包東西在鄭澤運懷裡之後，李弘彬踱步離開客廳，在經過鄭澤運眼前時，好像看見他眼角的淚珠跟發紅的眼眶，低下頭看了眼被塞在胸前的包裹，外包裝挺精美，他小心翼翼打開，裡面是一塊已經摔爛的蛋糕，上面的卡片也被沾了奶油而看不清完整，只是幾個大字在上頭讓鄭澤運心生愧疚，那是一張寫了鄭澤運生日快樂的字卡。 

鄭澤運完全忘了今天是自己的生日。 

回到房間，完全的漆黑讓鄭澤運更加愧疚，李弘彬沒有待在床上，轉過身走往另一間房，那是鄭澤運特意幫李弘彬準備的，只是以前的人一直無法自己入睡，總在夜半時分敲門，眼角還掛著淚珠說做了惡夢，久了鄭澤運也習慣了，甚至還要抱著李弘彬才安心。 

「弘彬…你會做惡夢。」揉揉露在棉被外頭的髮絲，底下的人沒有任何反應卻隱約能聽見啜泣聲，不論鄭澤運怎麽叫喊李弘彬的名字，人兒說不露臉就是不露臉，這點拗直倒是跟自己沒什麽差別，「你…睡不好了再來找我吧…」低頭吻了李弘彬的頭頂，鄭澤運帶著陰鬱的表情離開房間。 

當房門關閉，原本在床上的人有了動作，將整顆腦袋埋進被子裡，棉被底下的大眼睛閃閃發光，吸吸鼻子伸手摸了依舊滾燙的地方，「大笨蛋…」不自覺語氣甜膩，嘴角還上揚著微笑。


End file.
